


Double Wonder

by Axelex12



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Couch Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Wonder Woman had always wanted to gain Bruce's attention. That changes when Robin Tim Drake proceeds to fuck her hard and treats her nothing more than a slut.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Tim Drake, Wonder Woman/Robin
Kudos: 8





	Double Wonder

****************

Shaken by that first hard slam of Robin's cock into her, Wonder Woman had absolutely no idea what to think or how to feel, body clenching up as she felt the suddenness of his cock filing her, felt the pressure take immediate hold. She looked back over her shoulder, incredulous, trying to make that the Boy Wonder was really the on slapping her ass and groaning, "I'll give you what you deserve," with an overbearing and smug approach that shook her to her core. She didn't know how to deal with the surprise behind her the pressure and presence of being fucked so hard by, of all people, Robin. After spending so long pining for Bruce's attention and for some indication he paid a damn second of attention to her, the frustration of having his war upon her was overbearing.  
But Tim Drake saw his chance. He'd long since lusted after Wonder Woman, and his desires ran dark, ran wicked. Filled with a wicked, twisted hunger to not only have Wonder Woman but to fuck her like a whore and make her crack under his will, he threw himself hard into it. Pulling on her hair, he said, "You can forget about Bruce. He'll never notice you, but I'll fuck you like you deserve. Make you my bitch." His words were tense, harsh, and they came on with a sense of utterly bizarre, baffling heat for Diana, who froze up in confusion, having no idea what to say in response to thee words as he brought on rougher swells of aggression and pressure, filling her with each shove forward.  
The frantic pace left Wonder Woman baffled, frustration rising as confusion set in and she was fucked rougher, greedier, filled with questions and concerns, but all she got was groped, smacked. Her ass was struck and her air got pulled, and Tim Drake was putting her to work in a flurry of sensation that she should not have been so receptive to. This was wrong, and she knew it on some level, knew it strongly enough to want to pull back from all tis, but she also fund herself confused and foggy and burning p under a mess of pleasure too potent for her to argue fully with the idea that this wasn't absolute bliss, that she wasn’t being filled with a throbbing ecstasy so powerful and wicked that she wanted nothing more than to let him break her down completely.  
Robin came inside her, and something napped. Everything refined and powerful within Wonder Woman met the hard reality of base pleasure of sensation ripping through her as the feeling of is cum pumping into her womb set off a reaction unlike any she'd known before. Crying out in baffled ecstasy, she let venerable, ready to be shaped and used and punished into something he could savour, and as he turned her around and shoved his cock into her face, she simply opened wide and let him take her.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
